


Always About A Woman

by Chameleononplaid



Series: What If Series [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: When Felicity Smoak doesn't have any word about Oliver Queen's whereabouts after he leaves to talk to the local chapter of the Bratva, she calls Anatoly to see if he can help. While they wait on word, Anatoly tells her a what if story if Oliver had stayed in Starling City after he had come home and seen what had happened to his family while he was away. 
This is part 6 of my What If Series of one-shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do apologize for taking so long to get this story out. I was in super creative mode when I did have free time that I used that to get some stories written instead of editing and getting the ones already finished out to you. I hope that this story was worth the wait. And a huge thank you to my beta, missmeagan666, for always making sure my stories are ready for you, the readers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as they belong to the TV series Arrow and DC Comics.

**It’s Always About A Woman**

            _What the hell had Oliver been thinking? That’s assuming he was thinking_. Felicity paced the lair desperate for something, anything that would give her a clue as to where the hell he was and if he was safe.

            The last thing she knew he had a plan to contact the leader of the Bratva in Star City. Oliver had even left his cell phone behind in favor of a burner phone in case anything happened to him. He hadn’t wanted anyone to gain access to his contacts.

            “Sit down, Felicity. You’re wearing a hole in the floor,” Curtis scolded her from behind her computers.

            “Has the camera spotted him yet?” She raised hopeful eyes up to Curtis.

            “No.” Curtis jumped up and came down to her side. “That doesn’t mean that something happened. They could still be having a discussion in the warehouse.”

            “For four hours? No. Something’s wrong.”

            “Do you want me to go check it out?” Wild Dog inquired. “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

            “He said to stay put and not get involved,” Felicity told him.

            “Then how are we going to know if anything happened?” It was Evelyn Sharp who spoke up this time from where she sat by the conference table.

            “Should we call Diggle?”

            Felicity looked over at Curtis and shook her head. “No. He’s leaving in the morning. John deserves to spend his last night home with Lyla and Sara.”

            Wild Dog shoved his way up from the stairs where he had been lounging. “That’s it I’m going after him. We can’t wait here forever.”

            “He said stay!”

            “Oh, frack. You made her use her loud voice,” Curtis said startled.

            “What’s Blondie going to do? Blow me up with one of Oliver’s arrows?” Wild Dog challenged with a look that said that he wasn’t afraid of her. “And frankly you can’t stop me either.”

            Evelyn stood and stepped between the two men, but her comment was strictly for Felicity. “How do you deal with this much testosterone on a daily basis?”

            Felicity wasn’t listening to the three of them argue anymore. Her mind was focused on Oliver. She walked up the stairs to the dais where her computers were. There she found Oliver’s phone and traced a finger over the device. All she wanted was to hear his voice. To know that he was okay.

            From what Diggle had told her, Oliver’s last association with the Bratva had not gone well. Oliver, being Oliver, had gone off half-cocked after the head of the local mob to try to find information on Slade Wilson. It had resulted in Alexi Leonov’s death at the hands of that madman.

            A crazy idea came to Felicity. She picked up Oliver’s cell and thumbed through his contacts. There was only one person who she could think of who would be able to help her now. All she had to do was find him. Felicity could only hope that he would agree to do it.

            “Oliver! My favorite American! How are you?”        

     “It’s not him, Anatoly. It’s me, Felicity Smoak.”

            “Felicity! Another favorite American. Why are you calling me on Oliver’s phone?”

            “I need your help. It’s Oliver. He’s missing.” Felicity rubbed her eyes under her glasses. “He went to talk to the leader of the local Bratva and I… We haven’t heard from him in hours.”

            “No one in the Solntsevskaya would dare hurt a Captain. Especially one initiated in Russia,” Anatoly assured her.

            “Captain?”

            “Da. The symbol on his chest. He’s Captain. It would not be conducive for the local organization to make enemy by killing one of our Captains. But to ease your mind, I look into it.”

            “Thank you, Anatoly.”

            “I call you back. You answer, da?”

            “Yes.” Felicity was happy enough that Anatoly was so willing to help. “Yes. I’ll be here to answer.”

            “Good.” With that last word, Anatoly Knyazev disconnected the line.    

 

        Felicity turned and discovered the team was there by her side unasked questions swirling around them. “That was a friend of Oliver’s. He’s looking into it.”

            “Are you okay?” Curtis placed a hand on her shoulder.

            “I will be once I hear back from Anatoly.”

            Wild Dog pushed himself away from the group. “Why am I not surprised that someone who calls himself the Green Arrow has friends who are scarier than the local mob?”

            “Probably because he can beat your ass with one hand behind his back,” Evelyn teased.

            “Whatever. I’m going home. Oliver’s not here and nothing else looks like it’s happening tonight. And Blondie here doesn’t seem like she’s going to let us go behind Daddy’s back even if it did.” Wild Dog swung his bag on his shoulder. “Call if things change, but I’m out of here.”

            Felicity watched him leave. She didn’t have any way to stop him and frankly Wild Dog’s attitude was the least of her worries. “Keep your phone close.”

            He nodded and waved it at her before he entered the elevator. It was then that Evelyn started to gather her own things. “I think I’m going to follow him. No sense hanging around here if we can’t even train.”

            Assuring Felicity that she also would keep an ear out for her phone, Evelyn left too. That left Felicity alone with Curtis in their bunker.

            “Oliver’s going to be fine, Felicity.”

            Felicity glanced over at her friend. “How can you be so sure?”

            Curtis hugged her. “Because Oliver is one of the strongest, most persistent men I know. He saved this city more times than people even realized. He’s escaped kidnappers and Lian Yu. If he’s breathing, Felicity, Oliver will come back.”

            “That’s what I’m worried about.” _Him no longer breathing_.

            Oliver’s phone chose that moment to ring. Felicity almost dropped it as she tried to answer because her hand was shaking so hard. “Hello?”

            “I have my men looking into what happened to our Oliver,” Anatoly told her.

            “Is he…” Felicity could barely choke out the word dead so she chose, “alive?”

            “This I do not know yet. But I will, I promise you.”

            “Thank you, Anatoly.” Felicity glanced over to Curtis and shrugged and mouthed _No Word_ so he would know.

            Curtis laid a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. “I’m heading over to Big Belly Burger. You want anything?”    

         Felicity knew Curtis was only offering so that she would have some time alone to talk freely with Anatoly. She shook her head, grateful that Curtis seemed to understand her need to be alone for a few minutes. Felicity was going to need it to process whatever happened to Oliver.

            “Ah, Big Belly Burger. We have same here in Russia. Comfort food, da?”

            Felicity let out a watery laugh, which surprised her as she didn’t even realize that she had been crying.

            “I know,” Anatoly said. “I tell you story. It distract us both while we wait.”

            “A story?” Felicity wondered how a story would decrease the worry that consumed her.

            “Da. It’s a story about a boy I once knew. He once told me he had a chance to go home and while he not stay there, it had its appeals to make him want to do so.”

            Felicity nodded as she retrieved a tissue. “Family. Oliver once told me a story like that He wanted to stay because of Thea.”

            “Maybe same boy but this was not his sister.” Anatoly laughed. “No, it involved a blonde. And all good stories begin because of woman.”

            “I should have known.” Felicity sat down and got comfortable in her chair. From there she’d be able to monitor the system while it scanned for Oliver as she listened to Anatoly. “And I’m assuming this blonde has a name.”  

           “Da. We call the boy, Oliver.” 

            “Of course.”

            “And girl, we call her Felicity.”

            Felicity sat up straighter in her chair, the tissue fell forgotten to the floor. “Oliver never saw me in Starling City until we met a few years ago.”

            “Nyet. He saw blonde girl in his mother’s office six years ago. She talked to herself. The smile on his face when he told the story was one I not experience often. I remember he told me she said he was cute.”

            “See it couldn’t have been me,” Felicity told Anatoly. “I never saw Oliver.”

            “Not to his face. To his picture. Many time he mention this girl while here in Russia. The memory brought bright smile to his face each time.”

            Felicity didn’t know what to say. She vaguely remembered the time, shortly after her employment at QC, which she had to drop off some papers to the executive office. She hadn’t seen anyone there. But she had seen his picture and said he was cute. And it was out loud because she reprimanded herself for talking to herself. _No. Oliver couldn’t have been there. That would be humiliating._

            “Oliver wanted to return to Starling City because he was fascinated by this girl. Unfortunately, life had other plans for Oliver. I think things could have been different if he stayed. I think Oliver would have had permanent smile on his face if had left everything behind for girl.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “I don’t care what you want, Waller, I’m staying in Starling City.” Oliver stood firm despite the fact that Waller could hurt his family as she promised.

            Waller crossed her arms and studied him. Her deep brown eyes held a bit of contempt because he stood up to her, yet at the same time, Oliver could sense that she was surprised that he was bold enough to do so. “Fine. You can stay but only once you are debriefed.”

            “Fine. Do it.”       

      “You’ll have to come down to the ARGUS offices. We can’t do this here.” Waller motioned to the limo that waited for them.

            “No.” Oliver stalked closer to Amanda Waller and faced off with her. “If I leave Starling City, there is no guarantee that I’ll be able to come back. I know what you are capable of.”

            “You’re mulish behavior, Mr. Queen, is a rather unattractive trait. I’d curb it if I was you.”

            “Or what? You’ll have me killed?” Oliver crossed his own arms and glared at the dusky woman in front of him. “Each time you tell me that I have less belief in it.”

            “You’re not the only person I can hurt, Mr. Queen. Mattsau has yet to reach his family.”

            Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “You planning to blow up another plane to prove a point?”

            “If I have to.” Her arms dropped to her side, but not before she checked the slim watch that rested around her left wrist.

            “Fine. Debrief me at ARGUS but then that’s it. You leave my family and I, and Mattsau and his family alone,” Oliver relented as he walked to the limo.

            A brief smile tilted her lips as she walked with him. “Good choice, Mr. Queen.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            Oliver couldn’t believe he was back in Starling City. Not on a mission but actually home. He stood on the steps outside of Queen Consolidated and stared at his family’s company unsure of his next step.

            People rushed around him on their way in and out of the building. Oliver remembered the bustle that always happened at lunchtime whenever he visited with his father. Things hadn’t changed in the years he had been away. At least things in Starling City. Oliver, on the other hand, was a different man from the boy who had left.

            It was because of that he hesitated. It was because he was a killer. It was because he had changed. So much so that he wasn’t sure his family would even want him back.

            While Oliver debated his next course of action, a body slammed into him from behind. He circled on the person locking their neck in his arm.

            Small hands fought against him for release. The smell of flowers drifted up to his nose from the blonde head that was tucked under his chin. It was that soft scent that had his muscles relaxing.

            The woman stumbled once he released her and his arm shot out to steady her movements. When she was balanced, she pushed him away. Her blue eyes flashed anger as she hand came up to rub at her neck.

            “I’m so sorry,” Oliver muttered. He had attacked a woman outside his family’s company. _What the hell was wrong with him? And he was still wondering if he should return home? He had his answer_.

            Her eyes held his. They seemed confused. Not scared. Not accusing. Not even annoyed. Just confused, as if she trusted him and she had no idea why he would lash out at her.

            Guilt settled into the pit of his stomach. Not so much because of his actions but because of who his actions hurt. It was the blonde he had seen a few days ago in his father’s office.

            “I think it’s me who needs to apologize. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She bent down and retrieved a phone form the ground before standing. Her hand raised and straightened her glasses. “Do I know you?”

            He might have answered her or he may not have but the decision was stolen from him when he saw Tommy Merlyn approach. Oliver grabbed the blonde and pulled her tight to his chest, so tight that he might have heard the air whoosh out of her body as much as he felt it across his chest through his shirt.

            Once Tommy passed without even a glance in their direction, Oliver released her again. She placed her phone in the pocket of her coat before placing her hands on her hips. “You have a thing for choking, don’t you?”

            Oliver struggled not to smile as her face reddened. “I didn’t catch your name.”

            “You weren’t exactly worried about that when you tried to kill me. Twice.”

            “I said I was sorry.”

            Her head cocked to the side. “Maybe the first time, but I’m not really convinced I believed you since it was followed up by you trying to kill me a second time.”

            This time he couldn’t hold the smile back. The spitfire didn’t back down. If she knew what he was capable of she’d probably be shaking in her panda shoes. _Panda shoes? Really?_ He nodded his head in her direction. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

            “A ‘you’re right’ and an ‘I’m sorry’, I really should be recording this.” A sparkle lit up her eyes and Oliver knew in that moment he had been forgiven.

            Oliver held out his hand. “Hi. I’m Ol…” He shook his head. _What the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t tell her his name_. “I can’t tell you. Not yet.”

            “Well, I’m late,” the blonde told him. “I would say it was nice to meet you but I’m not actually sure we have.” She circled around him and began to walk away. He watched her even though he knew he should leave himself. So, he was still there when she circled back to face him. “If you ever decide to introduce yourself, my name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” She pointed up at the QC building. “I work in the IT Department.”

            Oliver still mulled over that meeting a week later when he stood at the front door of the Queen Mansion. In the past week, he had run to Central City thinking to escape his childhood home only to find his way back. Oliver spent his time away by at least visiting with a barber. It was the first haircut he’d had since before he left Starling City with his father and Sara. Running his hand over the shortened hair, he realized how strange it was to have the military type cut. His hair hadn’t been that short since well before he hit puberty.

            With a shaking hand, Oliver raised and lowered it so many times realizing that he was petrified. Once he knocked on the door he’d have to learn whether his family was willing to accept him back. Whether the community would. And whether he’d be able to cope living among everyone else without thinking that someone was going to attack him at any given moment.

            _Screw it. He couldn’t stand here forever._ Oliver raised his hand and rang the bell. Honestly, he hadn’t known whose face he’d see first but he half suspected Raina, their maid. So, when his teenage sister stood before him he was at a loss for words.

            “Ol…Ollie?”

            “Hi, Speedy.” Oliver smiled down at her.

            “When? How?” The next thing he knew she threw herself into his arms. “Oh my God. You’re alive.”    

         “Thea, who’s at the door?”

            Oliver raised his head from where he had buried it in his sister’s curls to see his mother walk into the foyer. The blonde statuesque woman seemed even more unflappable than the mother he had known. Composed and intimidating. Her presence dominated the room. “Mom.”

            Moira Queen’s step faltered. Her hand reached out to steady herself on the large round table that still remained the focus of the room that Oliver remembered. “Oliver?”

            Thea grabbed Oliver’s hand and pulled him into the room. She slammed the solid oak door shut behind them. “Mom, Ollie’s alive.”

            “Oliver.” Moira walked up to him and enveloped him into her arms. “My darling boy.”

            It wasn’t until later that night in his room, the same room he grew up in that no one had changed in his absence, when Oliver questioned why he even came home. It was overwhelming in a million different ways. But that wasn’t the hardest part. The fact that he couldn’t share all that had happened to him with the ones that he loved was what ate at him.

            If his mom, who was now involved with his father’s best friend and CFO, Walter Steele, knew how his father really died she’d probably become reclusive. More then what Thea already hinted at when she bounced on his bed earlier trying to catch him up on all that had happened while he was away.

            And Thea would be devastated to realize her father cared more about Oliver’s life than staying alive for his daughter and wife. The drug use that Thea already tried to hide might yet kill her if she had that knowledge.

            It was with those thoughts in mind that Oliver slipped away from the mansion. An unused motorcycle, one once belonging to his father, was in an abandoned section of the large garage. After cleaning it off and checking it over, Oliver slid onto its leather seat and started the engine. A long drive would do him good.

 

OQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was beyond exhausted. She had come into work expecting to leave by her usual time. Things rarely happened at QC that demanded overtime on her part. Today was different.

            Instead of heading home at six, Felicity spent time sitting at her desk eating dinner so she could make sure the system ran smooth as she ran the program to diagnose the data breach that was spotted. One by one her coworkers headed home. Felicity instead worked until the servers were once more at optimal utilization with a secure fire wall. When eleven rolled around, Felicity was relieved to finally be finished. Though, she half suspected that had her supervisor stuck around she’d still be there until the morning still trying to patch the system.

            Felicity’s drive home should have been uneventful considering the lack of traffic at almost midnight in the middle of the week. However, fate could be a fickle creature. As Felicity waited for the red light to change, her eyes began to drift closed. The next thing she remembered, there was a loud screech. Then Felicity’s door was jerked open as someone yelled her name.          

            Her car was slowly moving as the man’s arm steered the wheel toward the side of the road all the while he ran alongside. With shock overcoming her, Felicity began to release the brake completely only to slam her foot back onto it. The sudden stop had her body surge forward. If the seat belt hadn’t stopped her, she was sure she would have crashed into the steering wheel.

            Reaching out, Felicity placed her car into park, relieved that it was over. Sitting back, Felicity breathed deeply before she turned to face the man who rescued her from her own stupidity. Only when she did she was even more shocked then she had been by her idiotic move of falling asleep behind the wheel. “You.”

            “Are you okay?” The blonde man from outside QC asked her as casually as if they had only just passed each other on the street.

            “Thanks to you. I guess I fell asleep.” Felicity turned off the car and stepped out. It was then that Felicity noticed that he favored his right leg. “You’re hurt.”

            His lips quirked as he leaned against the open door of her car. “That’s what happens when a car collides with your motorcycle, no matter how slowly it is going.”

            “Oh no. I’m so sorry.” Felicity grabbed at his arm. “How can I help?”

            She watched as his eyes turned to his motorcycle several feet from where they stood. “I probably need to call my driver to come get me.”

            “I can ride you home.” When his head swung in her directions and his eyes met hers, Felicity realized what she said. “I meant, I can drive you home.” Felicity rubbed her forehead. _God, she needed to rein in her tongue sometimes_. “I’m tired, as you can tell.”

            A ghost of a smile made his dimple appear. “Maybe it’s for the best if my driver drives us both home.”

            “Must be nice to have a driver,” Felicity said wondering who exactly he was that he could have one.

His hand came up to her face and brushed across her cheek. “You look dead on your feet.”

            A yawn burst through Felicity’s lips and she tried to cover it up with her hand. “It’s been a long day. I had to repair the servers by myself after a data breach.”

            His brow crinkled and his smile disappeared into a straight line. “Aren’t there other people who could have helped with that?”

            “Sure,” Felicity told him and then gave him a sleepy smile, “but it would have taken longer.”

            “I’m not even going to ask you to explain that logic since we’re both tired.” The guy shifted and pulled out his phone. He made a quick call to someone and explained the situation. Every time his eyes met hers he smiled. It was a soft smile, almost as if it appeared without his knowledge. Finally, he hung up and placed the phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “Car’s coming. It should be here within thirty minutes.”

            “Okay.”

            The two of them stood there in silence for several minutes. While Felicity had experienced this kind of thing before while on dates, those times left her feeling uncomfortable, self-conscious and insecure. This quietness was friendly, peaceful, and made her feel, for some unforeseen reason, safe.

            “I never did get to introduce myself.” The man reached out a hand to her. The same one that he had used to touch her face. It was large, tanned and strong. Felicity placed her smaller hand inside it. Instead of shaking it, as she expected, he only wrapped his fingers around her hand and held it. Warmth from his skin invaded hers. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

            The words settled over her. _No. He couldn’t be. He should be dead, but he was very much alive in front of her_. Felicity jumped back and snatched her hand back, hiding it behind her. “Mr. Queen?” Felicity gulped. “As in Queen Consolidated Queens? Oh my God, I hit a Queen.”

            Oliver reached out to her and she flinched slightly as he laid it on her shoulder. “Relax. I’m fine. You’re fine. It was an accident.”

            “But your leg.” Felicity reached for his leg before she realized what she was doing. “Sorry.”

            His blue eyes showed amusement even if it didn’t reach the rest of his face. “It’s okay, Felicity. It’s nice to have someone worry about me. I haven’t really had that in a while.”

            “You should go to the hospital. It could be broken.”

            “It’s not.” He must have seen the worry on her face. “Would it make you feel better if I did?”

            Felicity nodded.

            “If I do, would you come with me? I’m not a huge fan of hospitals.” He stepped closer right as Felicity was about to say that she should probably head home. “Please.”

            Felicity felt herself nod again. She could hardly say no to him after she caused the injury in the first place.

            “Thank you.”

            As they two of them stood there in the darkness, Felicity felt a shiver of awareness. Oliver moved forward even further, leaving hardly any room between the two of them. Felicity’s breath caught in her throat as he leaned towards her.

            “Felicity,” he breathed out through lips inches from hers.

            She had no idea if he really would have kissed her or not because a horn honked nearby effectively making them jump apart. Felicity angled her head and found a limo parked behind her car. A tow truck’s lights lit up the night as it pulled up next to Oliver’s bike.

            Oliver’s hand reached out to hers. “Do you need anything from your car?”

            Felicity reached in and grabbed her keys and purse and Oliver locked and closed her door. “What about my car? I’m going to need it to get to work in the morning.”

            “I’ll take care of it.” He motioned to his driver who walked over to meet them. “Hopkins, can you have the tow truck driver drop her car off at QC?” Oliver turned to face her. “Is that okay with you? I can drop you off in the morning.”

            Felicity motioned to his leg. “You don’t even know if you can.”

            She saw the frustration on his face, but she wasn’t sure if she caused it or if it was because of the circumstances. “I’m fine. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll have the driver come get you.”

            “That’s very nice of you, Hopkins.”

            The driver nodded at her. “You’re most welcome.”

            Oliver seemed satisfied and grasped her hand. He began to limp toward the back of the limo. Each step brought him pain, Felicity could tell by the way his face contorted. She stopped him and pulled his arm around her shoulders so that he could use her as a crutch to alleviate some of it. His head turned in her direction, his eyes deep blue in the pale light. It was the same expression he had before the limo arrived. They stood there for a moment their eyes locked together. Felicity couldn’t remember a time in her life when so many conflicting emotions surrounded her. Ignoring all of them, Felicity helped Oliver to the back of the limo.

 

OQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver leaned back against the leather seat of the limo, a deep breath releasing from his lips. His eyes studied the neighborhood Felicity lived in. It was on the edges of the city. A good area but one close to the Glades.

            Pressing a button, Oliver activated the intercom. “Hopkins, can you drive by the old steel factory before we head home?”

            “Of course, sir.”

            The limo turned left and headed for a building Oliver hadn’t seen in years. When they reached it, Oliver asked the driver to stop. What had once been an area full of life, people running around doing their jobs in a thriving environment, was now quiet, closed and condemned.

            If Oliver followed through with the plan that had come to him during his drive, this would be the perfect place for a base of operation. No one would suspect Oliver Queen hunting down highbrow criminals from the Glades.

            Oliver let the driver know he was ready to head home. He absently rubbed at the brace on his knee. There was a lot he still had to think about. Starting with a strong plan of how to become a vigilante, fighting against the crime lords who strangled his city, and finishing with thoughts of Felicity.

            He had a compelling urge to kiss her and would have if Hopkins hadn’t shown up when he did. Oliver berated himself for even contemplating such a stupid move. _How could he follow through with his plans and open himself up to someone? And what about Laurel?_

            It was in that second that Oliver realized he hadn’t thought of her since the moment Felicity had run into him in front of Queen Consolidated. His mind became ravaged by thoughts of the blonde in glasses. It wasn’t like him. Not even the old him would have been so obsessed. Felicity was not exactly the type that Oliver Queen would have looked at for more than a second.

            Thea might have been the reason Oliver pushed against Waller to remain home. And he would swear to that if anyone asked him. But Oliver knew the truth. It was Felicity. She had intrigued him from the first moment he saw her inside what he now knew to be Walter Steele’s office. The same one that used to belong to Oliver’s father before the Gambit sunk.

            Oliver shook his head in an attempt to leave thoughts about his father behind. Which is exactly what he should be doing with Felicity. She was a distraction that he didn’t need. One he couldn’t afford to have if he planned to follow through with his idea to make recompense for his father’s deeds.

           

OQFSOQFS

 

            “Felicity Smoak?” Oliver walked into her office a few weeks later. All his plans to forget her had gone to hell. Almost every other night, he awoke to thoughts of her. “Hi.”

            She turned in her chair and blinked up at him. Felicity plucked the red pen from between her equally red lips. _Damn it, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about her lips_. “I was hoping you might be able to help me.”

            “Of course.” Felicity fiddled with the things at her desk. “What do you need?”

            _You_. Oliver shook his head to dislodge that thought. He handed her the memory card he found. It had fallen off David Dryson as Oliver chased him last night after the man had killed two police officers in cold blood. “Can you see if anything on here is still salvageable?”

            Felicity examined it. “It’s a memory card. Probably from a phone. But it looks like…” she held it up to the light and squinted at it from behind her glasses. “It looks like it might have been damaged. I’ll put it in my computer and see. If it is, it might take a while before I can see if it’s possible to recover anything.”

            Oliver held up his hands. “Take your time. I’ll check in before you leave to see if you have anything.”

            Turning, Oliver left her office. No sooner was he out than he leaned against the wall. Coming here was a bad idea, but he needed to find out what was on the card and Felicity was his best chance of doing that.

            “There you are.”

            Oliver looked up and found Tommy Merlyn approaching. “Hey, buddy.”

            “Never expected to find you in the IT Department of all places.” Tommy stood in front of him and crossed his arms, conflicting with the amused expression on his face. “What’s going on?”

            “Nothing. I just needed help with something.” Oliver jerked his thumb in the direction of Felicity’s door.

            Tommy peeked in the door’s window and let out a low whistle. “Cute.”

            “Leave her alone, Tommy,” Oliver practically growled. “She’s not your type.”

            His friend held up his hands defensively, but Tommy’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Read you loud and clear. Off limits. Oliver Queen has staked his claim.”

            “I haven’t, she’s just not your type.” Oliver started walking for the elevators not even checking to make sure that Tommy followed. “And Felicity’s helping me with something.”

            “Felicity, huh?” Tommy who had been following stopped and approached a young woman at a cubicle. “Hi. Can you tell me the name of the woman in the office over there? It’s been a long day and I’m afraid I already forgot it.”

            The woman stared at Tommy with awe and Oliver rubbed his brow. _How had he been like this_? It hadn’t been two years since he left and he felt like he had aged a decade.

            “That’s Felicity Smoak. She’s one of the best IT developers we have in this company.” The woman looked around, her eyes almost scared. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. Her boss doesn’t like to admit that the new hires might actually be more intelligent than he is. And Felicity isn’t just smarter, she’s brilliant.”

            Her words intrigued Oliver. _Felicity had only started working at QC?_ He had assumed she had been there for a while. Her face flashed across his mind and he realized how young she looked. Even more guilt invaded him for asking her for help. _Shit!_ He knew he should have never sought her out.

            Tommy made his way to Oliver’s side and they boarded the elevator once it opened. “Felicity, huh?”

            “Yeah. So?”

            “What’s the name of the last woman you slept with?”

            _Shado_. “Sara.”

            “Besides her.”

            “Laurel.”

            Tommy sent Oliver a sideways glance. “And her.”

            Oliver racked his brain. He honestly couldn’t remember. His life had taken such a drastic turn that it shouldn’t be unexpected that he wouldn’t be able to recall the woman’s name. “I don’t know.”

            “Exactly. You don’t remember names of women. If we hadn’t known Sara and Laurel for most of our lives, you might not even recall their names.”

            “I’m not you, Tommy.”

            His friend glared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean? And don’t give me that crap about you being on a deserted island because people don’t change that much.”

            Thing were getting serious. Oliver had to lighten the mood and fast otherwise Tommy might begin to question Oliver’s motives. Nudging Tommy, Oliver grinned. “What’s the point to remembering their names unless you need something? And Felicity has what I need.”

            Tommy laughed and winked. “Now that I can understand.”

 

OQFSOQFS

 

            The process took six hours to finish, in between actual work projects, but Felicity finally recovered what was on the memory card. However the last hour could have been done a lot faster if she wasn’t so distracted by the presence across the desk from her. Her eyes shot over her computer screen to Oliver Queen who sat there flipping through an old issue of People Magazine that had lingered in her office from whoever had used it prior to her employment.

            “It’s finished.”             Oliver jumped from his seat and the magazine fell to the floor. “It is?”

            “Yes.” Felicity’s eyes scanned over the information that spread across not one but three computer screens. “Oh.”

            “What is it?” Oliver rounded her desk and leaned over her chair. He must have placed his hands on the back of her chair because she felt the brush of his fingers when she leaned back slightly.

            Felicity pointed to the screen on the left. “This is the schematics for a prototype.”

            “What kind of prototype?”

            “It’s a bomb, Oliver. A large one. One that might be able to level a whole city block.”

            He pointed to the other monitor. “Where’s that?”

            Felicity studied the blueprint. It seemed familiar yet she couldn’t place it. It wasn’t like she had lived in Starling City all that long to know every place that was there. “Shouldn’t we give this information to the police?”

            “I’ll make sure they get it. My family is attending the Policeman’s Ball this evening,” he assured her as their eyes met.

            Felicity wondered what was on his mind because his face seemed conflicted. Then her mind snapped to where she had seen the blueprint. “That’s it.” Felicity turned back to the screen and pointed at the blueprint. “That’s the building where the Policeman’s Ball is being held.” She reached for the phone on her desk. Whoever the card belonged to probably had a plan to bomb the ball and she was pretty sure it Oliver didn’t have any such motive nor that he would have any attention of destroying the place where his family would be.

            Oliver’s hand clamped over hers. “Don’t. I promise I’ll take care of this. Can you print me out the information? It’ll be easier to tell someone if they can see it.”

            “The printer’s out in the main area. I know almost everyone went home by now, but I don’t think that we should take a chance that anyone else might see this.”

            Oliver moved to the door. “I’ll be out there ready for the prints. No one will see it but me.”

            Felicity watched Oliver leave and still argued with herself as to whether she should call the cops. Instead she decided to trust Oliver. And that scared her how easily she was able to do that when they first time they met he tried to kill her.

 

OQFSOQFS

           

            “The Starling City vigilante was spotted on the scene of the Policeman’s Ball. Police discovered remains from two large bombs that were diffused underneath the building. Detective Lance was the only person available for comment,” the newscaster said from the television.

            Felicity raised the volume intrigued to hear more of the story. An older gentleman in a tux stood next to the reporter.

            “While the vigilante was spotted at the Starling City Convention Center, we believe that he was the one that diffused the bombs, saving the lives of countless people. David Dryson was arrested not a block away with a detonator and two similar bombs inside the moving truck he was found in. However, the Starling City Police do not endorse vigilantism, despite the lives saved tonight.”

            The newscaster went on to talk about a fundraiser that Kord Industries was promoting and Felicity muted the television. A shadow passed her window and Felicity jumped. _There couldn’t be anything outside_ , she berated herself. She lived in a second floor walkup and her window faced nothing but trees and a building across the street. Felicity shook her head. Her imagination was only running wild by nothing more than the movement of the trees.

            Only as Felicity approached the window, she noticed more than the trees. A man slid down a wire that appeared to connect her building to the one across the street. A man in a hood. Felicity closed her eyes and opened them again only to find he was still there.

            _The vigilante had been here? Why?_ A sudden thought hit Felicity. She ran to her desk across the room in a darkened corner. Inside the drawer she had placed the memory card that Oliver had given her. It was gone.

            Frightened, Felicity logged into her computer and pulled up the company’s records. It took a few minutes but she found Oliver Queen’s phone number. She dialed it as she ran back to the window.

            “Hello?”

            “Oliver? It’s Felicity. I have some bad news. The memory card you gave me, it’s gone.”

            “Calm down. What happened?”     

        Felicity rested her head on the window where the vigilante escaped. “I think the vigilante stole it. I just saw him leave my building.” Her eyes caught on movement across the street when the street light suddenly decided to come back on. The vigilante stood there with a hand to his ear. She couldn’t quite make him out, but she was pretty sure he was on the phone. “Oliver?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Wave.”

            “What?” he sounded confused. “Why? Now is not really the best time.”

            “Humor me.” She watched as the vigilante rubbed his brow with his other hand over the hood. “Please.”

            The hooded man disappeared as the light went out again but not before she saw his hand wave slightly back and forth. Felicity straightened in shock. Oliver Queen was the Starling City vigilante. What she’d do with that information she had no idea.

            “I waved.”

            “Thanks.”

            “What did that accomplish other than to make me feel stupid?”

            “Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” she assured him. “Have a nice night.”

            “What about the memory card?”

            Felicity smiled. “I’m pretty sure it is in safe hands.”            

OQFSOQFS

 

            A phone rang in the background and Anatoly paused his story. “I must answer.”     

        “Go ahead.” Felicity waited while Anatoly answered his phone. She desperately wished she understood Russian so she could know what was being said.

            The elevator opened and Felicity didn’t even bother to look. She was sure that Curtis was there with dinner, especially as the smell of Big Belly Burger wafted past her nose. Her stomach grumbled. Apparently, despite her worry she had grown hungry.

            “Felicity, I must tell you,” Anatoly said as he came back to the phone, “Oliver’s…”             “Oliver!” Felicity ran into his arms when she realized he was the one who had come to the lair bearing a bag of Big Belly Burger. He grimaced as she plowed into him. The bag he held fell to the floor as his arm wrapped around her frame.

            “Alive,” blared through the phone’s speaker. Anatoly laughed. “But you know this. Good to know my favorite American is still alive.”

            “I’m fine.” Oliver pulled back and his eyes met Felicity’s. “I’m fine.”

            Felicity punched him in the arm. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you for scaring me.”

            “You watch out for this one, Oliver. Her words I do not doubt.”

            Oliver smiled and walked over to his phone. “She’s more dangerous than Kovar, Wilson and Ivo combined.” Picking up the phone, Oliver’s eyes searched the screens Felicity had open. “And you had a mole. It’s been taken care of.”

            “I never doubt you, my friend. Now go kiss the woman. She was very worried. I kept her entertained while we waited on word.”

            “I’m sure.” Oliver smiled over at Felicity. “Goodbye, Anatoly. I’ll call you back later to give you more details.”             “Goodbye, my friend.”

            The line disconnected and Oliver threw the phone on the desk in front of the computers. He leaned heavily against the metal. “You were right to worry.”

            Felicity rushed over to his side after she picked up the bag he had brought in and set in next to him. “What happened?”

            Oliver shook his head. “Not tonight.”

            He sucked in a breath as he unzipped his coat. Felicity noticed cuts and bruises lining his chest. Running to the medical area, Felicity retrieved supplies.

            “You should probably come over here. It’ll be easier to treat you in this light.”

            Oliver only shook his head as he removed the coat completely. “It’s only a few and they look worse than it really is. Only one of them is deep.”

            Felicity walked over to him and examined the multiple wounds that covered his arms and chest. “A few?”

            She poked at one and Oliver glared at her. “I’ve had worse.”

            “I don’t care. These need to be treated.” Felicity saw the larger one that crossed over his arm next to his elbow. “And that one needs at least five stiches. It’s a good thing you went back to having sleeves. If that area was still bare you might not have had an arm.”

“Felicity.” Oliver reached out and pulled her against his bare chest. “They will be, but…”

            She didn’t even register that her blouse would be ruined by all the blood that was sure to have seeped into the fabric. Felicity was too happy to have Oliver back and alive. Safe, even if hurt.

            His lips touched hers softly and then became more demanding as he encircled her waist. When Oliver pulled back, Felicity was still lost in a glaze of desire, so it took her a moment to register his words. “I needed that. The thought of you standing over my grave as we did Laurel’s and Sara’s is the only thing that kept me alive.” He ran a hand over her cheek and smiled. “I was half afraid that if they brought you my dead body you’d call Constantine to bring me back only so you could kill me again.”

            Felicity glared at him. “Keep that thought.” She poured out some alcohol on to a swab and slapped it to one of the wounds. Oliver let out a satisfying screech of disapproval. “And if that doesn’t work, I’m asking Barry to retrieve you from another Earth for the same reason.”

            Oliver laughed and kissed her again, swatting her hand away from another wound. “Of that I have no doubt.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Soon to be released is the next chapter featuring Quentin Lance.


End file.
